Mío
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: -Mío...-emitió suavemente antes de soltarlo e irse a pasos calmados del lugar. Simple, sencillo. Prusia se lo había explicado con una palabra tan común, ahora sólo tenía que aceptarlo. Roderich se llevó una mano a la frente soltando un suspiro prolongado. PruAus. ¡Para Cutebeast64!


**Mío**

_**Hello! Soy Nekitsu-kuroi15 y es un placer anunciarles mi primer PruAus :3**_

_**Ojalá les guste, aunque soy un asco manejandolos.**_

_**No me tiren tomates, pollitos o pianos ;O;**_

**Disclaimer:** Oh sí, Hetalia no me pertenece T.T ¡Es de Himepapa! XD

**Dedicado a:** Cutebeast64. Sempai, espero que te agrade, este era el de tu cumple D: ¡No me odies!

**Pareja: **PruAus

**Advertencia:** Ninguna según yo.

_**¡Ahora a leer!**_

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

Austria mantenía un perfil sereno al tocar suavemente el piano recreando las bellas melodías de Beethoven, buscando relajarse por medio de la interpretación musical para olvidar el incidente que había tenido con Prusia un par de horas atrás en la junta de naciones, pocas veces asistía y vaya que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Suspiró...

Se concentró plenamente en las teclas del instrumento, sus dedos paseaban por estas con suma elegancia aristócrata.

Finas notas musicales inundaban la habitación ahora, era un concierto para una sola persona.

_"Olvida, olvida lo que ese Gran Idiota te dijo"_

Los pensamientos no paraban de recordarle ese disgusto vivido, no era algo que necesitara.

Simplemente había que borrar ese recuerdo y asunto terminado.

Sin embargo su mente parecía empeñada en no dejarle olvidar absolutamente nada.

¿Por qué?

Detiene su interpretación, no puede continuarla, se muerde el labio incómodo.

Esos ojos rojizos cual rubíes le habían transmitido un sentimiento diferente, quizás demasiado diferente.

No eran burlones, no eran superiores, tenían algo, algo había en esos orbes que toco exactamente su corazón.

¿Por qué?

Era sumamente confuso.

Frunciendo el ceño se levantó de su asiento, no seguiría tocando el piano.

Ahora tenía un asunto más importante que atender...

¡Escribir una queja de 4 páginas y mandársela Prusia!

¡Con eso tendría para que le dejase en paz de una buena vez!

Mientras escribía su carta con caligrafía refinada y palabras rebuscadas, Roderich pensaba.

Pensaba seriamente qué estaba exagerando sus pensamientos respecto a esas acciones de Gilbert.

Pero es qué cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo recordaba con suma exactitud y detalle.

Lo evocaba exactamente tal cuál sucedió...

Esto ocurrió al término de aquella junta a la que el prusiano se había colado.

Él se había quedado arreglando unos papeles cuando el germánico llegó a molestarle, o eso pensaba.

Prusia se acercó sonriendo de manera altiva, así que Austria decidió ignorarle.

**-Hey Señorito...¿No es de mala educación no saludar a la persona qué te acompaña? Y más si la conoces...-**al ir diciendo tales palabras rodeó con ambos brazos los hombros de este.

El austriaco frunció el ceño ligeramente de forma imperceptible para cualquiera.

**-Lamentablemente no eres una persona cuya presencia sea de mi agrado, así que tengo el derecho de ignorarte...-**

Gilbert no tardó en carcajearse a lo grande, burlándose de semejante confesión a su maravillosa persona, ante esto el aludido levantó una ceja incrédulo.

No había gracia alguna en lo que dijo.

¿De qué se reía?

Antes de que Austria pudiera formular su pregunta, el prusiano se señaló a sí mismo con entusiasmo.

**-¡Al grandioso yo no puedes ignorarlo Señorito!-**

Los ojos de Roderich se entrecerraron tranquilos.

**-Claro que puedo, ahora con tu permiso...-**apenas dio un par de pasos al frente e inmediatamente este le sujeto por la muñeca, mientras que en sus labios una sonrisa altanera y deliciosa aparecía perfectamente dibujada.

De repente y sin aviso alguno fue acorralado contra la mesa, Gilbert estaba casi sobre él.

_**-Maldito Señorito...-**_gruñó fastidiado pero burlón.

Prusia fue un Reino de temer siglos atrás pero...

Austria ya no era el que sólo guardaba silencio ante su derrota.

**-Haz favor de soltarme, o tendré que usar métodos poco ortodoxos para liberarme...-**hablo con la tranquilidad predominando en cada poro de su piel, al tiempo que ese color rojizo en sus mejillas no quería borrarse.

Efectivamente, Austria se había ruborizado tenuemente por la cercanía, no era costumbre suya estar así de cerca con alguien.

**-Está bien Señorito...-**cedió Gilbert tras soltar una risa seductora que Roderich trato de ignorar.

**-Sólo escúchame, eres mío. Me perteneces, acéptalo...-**cada palabra petulante y osada fue susurrada a su oído con posesión.

Con burla.

Con dulzura.

Y otro sentimiento que el austriaco negaría por necedad.

_**-Mío...-**_emitió suavemente antes de soltarlo e irse a pasos calmados del lugar.

Simple, sencillo.

Prusia se lo había explicado con una palabra tan común, ahora sólo tenía que aceptarlo.

Roderich se llevó una mano a la frente soltando un suspiro prolongado.

**-No vale la pena recordarlo...-**susurró para sí mismo en su soledad.

Abandonó su asiento, dejando su carta a la mitad dispuesto a irse a la cocina.

Tal vez comería algo.

Antes de cerrar la habitación sonrió levemente con extraña añoranza.

Definitivamente...

Enviaría esa carta sin falta mañana.

_**Y pues aquí acaba :D**_

_**Ammm, espero no ser culpable de cegueras por leer.**_

_**Ojalá te haya gustado Sempai.**_

_**Me despido esperando que les haya agradado un poquito.**_

_**¿Review? Kesesese~**_


End file.
